


4 Day Cruise Extreme!

by shadyglasses



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cruise Ship, Heat Stroke, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyglasses/pseuds/shadyglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson has been highly trained in the art of reconnaissance and undercover, covert operations since he began working with Batman. Wally's a little rusty. But it is a vacation cruise- why not have a little fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Day Cruise Extreme!

**Author's Note:**

> New tumblr at the-red-pillow.tumblr.com

Now, maybe some warning should have been given to Dick about the recon _4 Day Cruise Extreme!_ he was being sent on. Batman telling him the night before the docking was not very much notice to pack. Though Dick had to see his reason behind it; if he had been given notice beforehand he probably would have backed out.  
  
That was how Dick Grayson, the original Boy Wonder, Nightwing, amazing gymnast, and ultra hacker ended up in a red floral tee-shirt and sunglasses waiting for the ship in the peer with Wally West carrying their combined luggage. He wasn’t sure how Wally found out he was going on this, but it wasn’t like he could stop him from tagging along; he probably would have hidden in his luggage if he had tried.  
  
After boarding and dropping their bags with the rest of the crowds, they stood in the mass of people while the activities director explained the events schedule. Dick wasn’t listening--he was scouting around for his target. Batman said she was female, gray eyes; she was an ex-convict and he was sent to keep an eye on her. She should be somewhere around----  
  
“What are you looking for?” Wally said, interrupting him from his thoughts as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, causing him to jump.

“Our target--Wait, what’s happening?” Dick replied then, looking around as everyone began moving about and conversations started.  
  
“Sharen said we were supposed to mingle with the other guests--the activities director,” Wally told him as he saw Dick’s confused expression, and turned as an older lady wobbled over to them with a frail smile.  
  
“Hello! I’m Ruth, and you two?” asked the woman in a scratchy voice.  


“I'm Wally and this is Dick,” Wally replied instantly with a charming smile as Dick cursed him under his breath. So much for fake names.  
  
“What do you and you and your husband do?” she questioned with a sweet smile.  
  
Dick blinked and hesitated, making semi-shocked eye contact with Wally for a split second before Wally wrapped his arm around Dicks shoulders, pulling him close, and grinning like he had just won the Nobel Peace Prize.

 **_  
_ ** “Oh--uh, I do some marathon running and my fiance is a police officer. All about that justice, aren’t you, honey?”

  
Leaning into Wally’s form, he gave his best trophy wife smile and tried to ignore the swirling storm in his gut. Dick promptly pressed his sun glasses farther up his nose.  
  
“Oh yes, that’s me!”

The activities director called out over the crowd that they could all leave to their rooms and Ruth excused herself politely and toddled off, leaving the scent of baby powder and denture glue in the air. Dick jumped from Wally's arms as soon as she had rounded the corner and let out a quick, shaky breath, staring up at him. 

  
“... _Honey_ ? Really?” Dick said, righting himself and trying to ignore how... unnerved he felt.  
  
“Hey, we’re on a recon mission. We have to blend in!” said Wally defensively.  
  
“Well, now we’re stuck with that cover, I hope you know.” Dick said brashly, starting to walk. “Let’s just go to our room.”

  
“What about the target? Don't we have to keep an eye on them?” Wally asked, catching up with him.  
  
“We already have. Bruce didn't tell me that Ruth was _70 years old_. This shouldn't be too hard,” Dick replied.    
  
Oh, how _wrong_ he was.  
  
Easy would be the last thing Dick would use to describe the last days’ events. They hadn’t even been on the ship for 48 hours. Mixed with the several occasions of Wally interlocking their hands together in front of people, or sharing drinks with him, or eyeing him with lingering glances that all started to feel more and more _natural_ , Dick wasn’t sure how he felt about this.  
  
Lying on the neatly made bed he had done up that morning, Dick was flipping through the book he had brought for the voyage. He and Wally had been taking turns each night between sleeping on the bed and sleeping on the couch. It was Dick's turn for sleeping on the bed tonight, but after sleeping on the hard box spring of the couch he just wanted to enjoy the bed’s mattress and fluffy sheets for as long as possible.  
  
He was so absorbed in his book that he didn’t hear the water from the shower turn off and footsteps before he looked up to see the bathroom door open. A dripping Wally emerged in only jeans, roughly trying to dry his hair with one of the fluffy white hotel towels, and suddenly _The Miseducation of Cameron Post_ wasn’t as engrossing as the man in front of him.  
  
It didn’t take Wally long to straighten up and notice Dick’s staring. Wally wrapped the towel around his neck and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“See something you like there, Dick?” Wally asked with a crooked smile that sent shivers up his spine.

  
“Heh, as if,” Dick replied, hiding his face back into his book as Wally sorted through his suitcase at super speed for a shirt.  


“We have to go to the front deck in about half an hour for mini golf. Everyone else is going so it will be easy to watch over Ruth. Don't forget your sunscreen,” said Dick as he placed a bookmark gently in his book and put it on the bedside table.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Wally waved him off as he pulled on a T-shirt.  
  
  
They arrived on deck to find the entire floor had been set up with fake grass with holes and different obstacles. They stepped out into the glare of the sun and the heat and grabbed two golf clubs.  
  
“I bet you I can complete more holes than you,” Wally said, spinning his club in his hand and ending up hitting himself in the face with a wince. Wallys freckles were more visible in the sunshine, spattered across his cheeks and neck, following down his shoulders. He aired out his shirt by pulling on his collar and shielding the sun from his vision.  
  
Dick glanced over to make sure Ruth wasn’t up to anything. She was talking with another older couple and it seemed the other man had cracked a joke that sent them all into tinkling giggles. He supposed he had time for a few rounds of mini golf.  
  
“You're on!”  
  
About 14 holes later the were walking to the next one and waiting in line for the windmill. Wally breathed out and wiped sweat off his forehead.  
  
“Whew! It’s pretty hot out here, huh?” Wally stated as he turned to Dick.  
  
“I guess--we aren’t standing in the shade like usual. Do you want me to get you something to drink?” Dick asked, tilting his head to one side.  


“Sure. I’ve got a bit of a headache.” Wally said, plastering on a smile, and Dick went to go grab them a bottle of water. Glancing back before he went, he realized something was wrong. Wally swayed on his feet, his breathing was shallow, and he looked dazed.  
  
“--Wait, hey, Wally, hey...” said Dick worried and he turned back as Wally blinked blearily at him. He grabbed Wally's face gently in his hands and inspected his face. His eyes were glazed over as he struggled to focus on him, his cheeks were flushed and felt clammy. He pressed a hand to his forehead softly and drew back.  
  
“Damn, Wally, you're burning up,” Dick said, furrowing his eyebrows as a lady came over.  
  
“Is everything okay over here, fellas?” questioned a younger woman, in around her mid-twenties.  
  
“--Oh, yes. Hubby just got a little bit too much sun,” Dick replied giving his very practiced 'rich boy' laugh.

  
“Well, okay, if you--” she started, but Dick was already pulling Wally by the hand back to their room. Wally leaned his weight against him as they walk.  
  
“I thought we were fiancés?” Wally asked in a slightly slurred voice, which was continuing to worry Dick.  
  
“Never mind that. Come on.”  

  
Dick fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, supporting most of Wally’s weight into the room. In normal situations he should probably take him to the nurse’s but this was not a normal situation. Wally had super speed _and_ a super base metabolism. He wrapped a hand around his waist and sat him down on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on his forehead again and Wally leaned into his touch.

  
“I'm going to get some ice or something and a drink for you, okay? Don't get up.” Dick told him as he got to his feet and fetched a bottle of water, wetting a face cloth with cold water from the built-in kitchen.  

  
He let Wally drink some of the water, watching as he tipped his head back and downed half of the bottle before taking a breath and putting it on the bedside table. He remained with a hand behind Wally’s back, a ghost of a touch, in case Wally fell backwards.

  
“Better?” Dick asked.  
  
“Better,” Wally assured him thickly, closing his eyes.  
  
“I'm going to take off your shirt, okay?” Dick informed him as he folded the wet facecloth in his hands. Wally only hummed in response. With as steady as possible hands, Dick began unbuttoning his shirt, Wally's head resting on his shoulder. Dick could feel his hot breath on his neck as he breathed in and out but he tried to ignore it as he fumbled with the buttons. **  
**  
He laid him down on the bed and placed the face cloth on his forehead. Wally gave a little sigh of relief from the coolness of it. He continued watching over him and changing out face cloths until he was sure he was asleep.  
  
“That's what you get for forgetting sunscreen, Kid Idiot,” Dick said softly, half to himself, as he brushed some hair out of Wally's face and listened to his steady breathing. Dick leaned over him and placed a soft kiss on his freckled cheek, before standing up and going to find another bottle of water for when he awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Little mention that I wrote this a while ago, and have been informed that when someone has/displays symptoms of heat stroke you should NOT let them fall asleep. Be careful and be safe!


End file.
